The role of the Biostatistics Core is to support the investigators of the SPORE in Prostate Cancer in their research efforts, including laboratory experiments and the design and analysis of clinical trials. In preclinical studies, core members will assist in the formulation of the experimental design and in the analysis and interpretation of the data at the conclusion of the study. In the clinical trial design phase, a core member will conduct a protocol review with the principal investigator. Based on this review, a statistical section for the protocol will be provided, outlining major scientific objectives, population to be studied, primary and secondary endpoints, experimental design, a randomization procedure if necessary, analysis plans, and a targeted sample size justified in probabilistic terms. At the conclusion of the trial, data analyses will be performed to assess outcomes of the primary and secondary endpoints stated in the protocol. The specific aims of the Biostatistics Core are to: Aim 1: Contribute to the design and analysis of laboratory-based prostate cancer research Aim 2: Contribute to the design and analysis of clinical studies in prostate cancer Aim 3: Develop statistical methodology that will assist in the advancement of prostate cancer research